Golden Power
by Gabrielus Prime
Summary: Zelda crossover. Slade frees gannon, but why? Not telling pairings. Need help choosing Genre. DISCONTENUED!
1. The Beginning

Ok, my first fic. The full summary is that Link is your average teenager with pointy ears and powers he'd like to keep secret. Slade wants to free Ganon from his eternal prison for some reason, and Links caught in the middle of it. It'll have a few Earthbound references and, I'm not telling pairings. Disclamer, I don't own Zelda, Teen Titans or Earthbound. 

Top of Form

Golden Power

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

"MEEP! MEEP!" A tall, muscular teenage boy's eyes shot open as he woke with a start. Groaning, he shut them again for a moment. "LINK! GET YOUR LAZY BEHIND OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!" Link sighed and, opening his eyes again, yelled "I'M COMING, UNCLE GEORGE!" Sighing again, he dragged himself out of bed. His room was unimpressive for the most part, except for the European broadsword sitting in a rack above the dresser. It wasn't a toy, nor was it decorative. It was as real and deadly as the swords used by the medieval Knights, and Link was a master with it.

Heading over to his closet, he selected his clothes for the day. "Hmm… Green t-shirt, green cargo shorts, green hat; this should do…" he said, grinning. Almost all the clothes he had were green, and besides, his hat was a cone of green cloth that fell down to the middle of his back, making him look anything but normal.

His grin faded. He would never be looked upon as normal, no matter what he wore. His long, pointed ears had already made sure of that. Almost everyone at his old school had called him "Elf". He also had a black birthmark shaped like three triangles on the back of his left hand. The image of them was so sharp that, to the casual observer, the birthmark looked like a tattoo.

Putting on the Clothes he had selected, he quickly ran a comb through his blonde hair and left his room. Heading downstairs, he saw his uncle yelling at someone on the phone, and he knew it was probably Mafia "business". However, the phone call wasn't important enough for Link to get away quietly. "What are you doing? Get to school!" "Uh, what about breakfast?" "YOU DON'T HAVE TIME! Now get going!" Link scurried out the door, leaving his uncle to his "business".

Outside, Link headed into the garage. Slipping on his motorcycle helmet, he hopped onto the vehicle and reached into his pocket and pressed a button on the garage door opener he always carried. As soon as the garage door opened he sped out, not bothering to close it.

During the ride he reflected on his life. _'Why must I have the jump city mafia as relatives? I'm physically capable of sending my uncle to the hospital, yet I can't because he's, well, my uncle.' _He sighed as he arrived at his destination.

"The new H.I.V.E. Academy. It looks as though the rumors are true." He said, looking at the building, which looked like a warehouse from the outside. _'That's probably to keep the Titans from finding it_.' He thought.

Heading inside, he glanced around. "HELLO?" Suddenly the floor gave way, sending him down a short, vertical shaft. Hitting bottom, he said "Oof! I forgot how that felt, it's been so long since that's happened." He got up and looked around. The first thing he noticed was that the walls, ceiling and floor were all made up of yellow, hexagon shaped tiles. The second thing he noticed was that he wasn't alone. Partway up the wall there was a balcony with quite a few people on it and in the center of the room there were three differently sized pillars.

On top of each pillar stood a teenager. The first was a bald midget that was wearing a dark green jumpsuit and what seemed to be a metal backpack, as well as goggles. The second was a rather skinny girl with pink hair that was shaped like horns and the third was a _really_ big and hairy guy that wore what seemed to be a wrestling outfit. Without having to think about it, he knew who they were. He was in a room with the H.I.V.E.'s top students, Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth.

A man on the balcony who looked about fifty broke the silence. "Who are you?" "My name's Link." The man raised an eyebrow. "Our newest student?" He looked Link over carefully, then, finally relaxing, he said, "Welcome to the H.I.V.E. Academy. I'm the headmaster. I'm sure you'll feel right at home." Link sighed. "I hope not, and if you knew what my family life is like, you would hope so to." "Your uncle told me about your skills and… ability's. Here you can train and hone them to perfection." Link was silent for a moment, thinking, _'How did my uncle find out?'_ Aloud he said, "By 'abilities' do you mean 'superpowers'?" The headmaster paused for a moment, and then spoke. "I prefer not to use the same terms as the masses in these matters, but yes, that's what I mean. Gizmo, take him to the training room so we can see exactly what he is capable of." The bottom of the midget's backpack shot a stream of flames. Using it like a jetpack, he flew down off the pillar and landed on the floor, saying, "Follow me, 'Elf-boy'!" and left the room, Link following.

"BACON AND EGGS!" "TOFU!" At Titan Tower, Beastboy and Cyborg were arguing over what to have for breakfast while the others, minus Raven, watched, as usual. However, Raven suddenly entered the room, cutting their "debate" short. "Friend Raven, what has kept you for so long?" Starfire asked. Beastboy nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, we thought we might have to come get ya, Rae." Raven glared at him, and then said in the monotone voice she was known for, "Don't call me that, and to answer your question, Star, I recently found a book that should let me bring back Terra."

Beast boy's face lit up. "Really! You're not joking, are you!" "I don't joke. I probably can bring back Terra, but it's an extremely hard spell. I'm going over it one hundred times just to be sure I get it right." Robin decided to enter the conversation at that point. "What all can go wrong, Raven?" "There's too many possibilities to mention, but one is that if her spirit… passed on when she petrified herself, then we'd be left with a corpse." With that, she left to go meditate.


	2. Link's Evalution

Hey, sorry about that "bottom of form"-"top of form" business in the last chapter. And, assuming that it doesn't appear in _this_ chapter, I'll try to avoid that in the future. Not knowing martial arts, I can't name specific moves like some people can, so forgive me if I get something wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two: Evaluation

There are many kinds of masks. Some are physical, worn to hide identities. Some aren't physical but still exist; false emotions assumed to hide a person's real ones. The man sitting in the dark room wore both kinds. His physical mask was black on one side and orange on the other, with only one eye showing. His mental mask was the illusion that he was calm, collected, while in reality excitement coursed through him. However, there _were_ questions he had to ask.

"Mr… Vaati, is it? The deal you just offered is more than generous, but I'm afraid I can't agree until I know everything about it that concerns me." The man on the screen in front of the masked man was indifferent. "Very well, _Mr._ Slade. I'll inform you in person. Go to the roof of the tallest building in the city at noon tomorrow. We'll talk there." The screen clicked off, and Slade thought for a moment. True, he already was getting a _very_ hefty sum of both money (which he already had enough of) and power (of which he also had enough but still wanted more) for his… services, but he had a feeling he could extract even more from the deal and his feelings on these matters were rarely, if ever, wrong. That would have to wait, however. He didn't know enough about the situation to do anything yet.

Turning his attention to another screen, he watched as Beastboy visited Terra. He did it often, but this time, something was different. Curious, he hit a button on his chair, turning on the sound. "Don't worry, Terra," he was saying, "Raven's found a way to bring you back." Slade found this amusing. Here was a girl who had betrayed Beastboy, tried to kill him and almost succeeded before petrifying herself and he wanted to bring her back! On the other hand, she _had_ triple-crossed Slade after double-crossing the Titans, and if they brought her back she _would_ gladly stay on their side. He would have to plan around this in the future, but that could wait. It would have to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link followed Gizmo through the corridors, trying to remember the route they took. When he got tired of the awkward silence, he asked, "So, what am I going to do in the training room?" "We'll test your skill using your powers. Don't worry, its nothing too hard, since you're an amateur." He smiled evilly, making Link feel a bit nervous.

Suddenly, Gizmo stopped in front of a large, metal door. "This is it, 'elfy'. Go through this door, and you'll be in our new training room. When the computer says to input a command or file name, say 'assessment 1'." Link said, "Alright, and please stop calling me nicknames that are based off the word 'elf'." With that he hit the button on the control panel next to the door marked "open". The door slid open **(A/N: It's like those doors commonly seen in Sci-fi movies and shows)** and Link walked in. The room seemed empty, except for a chair with strange headgear on it. On a hunch, Link sat down and put on the headgear.

Immediately, a female yet mechanical voice **(A/N: again, imagine something from a Sci-fi film, this time the stereotypical computer's voice)** said, "Input command or file name." "Assessment 1." "Initiating simulation in three… two… one…" Link's vision blurred and he seemed to lose all feeling. Everything was silent for a moment. Then his sense of touch came back and his vision cleared up, revealing that he was _standing_ in a room with green walls that had lines criss-crossing in a waffle-iron pattern.

The computer's voice said, "Simulation initiated. Input weapons data." Here Link was unsure what to do, until a thought struck him and he said, "European Broadsword, with a 'Damascus steel' blade and perfect balance." A sword very similar to the one in his room appeared out of thin air. _'Or perhaps data, since this appears to be virtual reality.'_ Link thought.

The computer spoke again, "Instructions: defeat the A.I opponent using your abilities and selected weapons." A humanoid shape appeared and took a martial art stance. Link immediately charged and swiped horizontally with his sword, but the Sim-foe merely flipped over him and tried to sweep-kick Link's legs. Link spin-jumped with his sword extended, dodging the kick and striking at the same time. His opponent wasn't expecting such a move and, as a result, the razor-sharp blade caught the side of its head. It easily cut through the simulations virtual flesh and the simulation, which was now missing more than halve of its head, fell on the remainder of its face and vanished. Link sighed and said, "I'm glad _that's_ over…"

But it wasn't over yet. "Proceeding to Level Two." "Oh, great…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

As Beastboy headed back to the tower, he thought. Yes, thought. Since he didn't seem overly intelligent, not many knew or would know, but he was an excellent thinker once he got going, which _did_ take awhile. His thoughts were usually along the lines of new jokes and video game strategies, but today he thought about Terra, and what would happen when -and if- Raven brought her back. _'Would she want to go out with me again? Or perhaps not…'_

He was in hawk form and so far the flight had been uneventful, but at that moment, he heard a scream. 'Uh-oh. Robin probably would want me to check that out…" Not wasting any time, he turned toward the sound.

As he got closer, he saw a woman being held at gunpoint by an ordinary thug. "Don't move, lady. Just gimmie all yer money and I'll let ya go." "Yeah, like she'd need to when I'm around." The thug turned to see Beastboy standing behind him. He pointed the .22 caliber pistol he was holding at him, but Beastboy turned into a rabbit and ran between his legs as the gun fired. Turning into a gorilla, he knocked the thug unconscious.

The woman smiled in relief and said, "Thank you, Beastboy. Is Robin nearby? My daughter would love his autograph." Beastboy scratched the back of his head nervously and said, "Uh, no but if you tell me her full name, I can tell him she wants it…" "Thanks again. Her name is Malon Romani Portman." He said "Okay. I should get this guy to the police station." He pointed at the thug and she nodded her head in agreement. Beastboy turned into a gorilla again and picked up the thug and his gun and carried him to the police station, giving the officers on duty the full extent of his knowledge of the situation, and then headed back to the tower. It was, overall, a good day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link stood still, panting in exhaustion. He had gone through ten stages of the assessment test, and was ready for it to end. He had used all of his abilities, including a few he didn't know he had. He was unnaturally strong, but not to the extent that his strength could be considered superhuman, and had incredible agility and reflexes and he had met a psychic named Ness, who had taught him how to heal himself. Combined with his skill at hand-to-hand combat, these traits made him a force to be reckoned with.

However, these simulations ranged from the ordinary human that he had fought the first time to strange and powerful monsters. In the second stage, he had gotten careless and been disarmed. He had tried punching the creature but it's exterior was rock-hard. Then the thought to say "Faeuire glos" popped into his head for some reason and, presumably for the same unknown reason, he had said it, causing dazzling white flames to appear and consume the monster simulation. He felt a little tired after that, though, and from there it had only gotten harder. Link had pretty much given up hope of it ending before he passed out. However, the computer said, "Assessment complete." and was jolted back into reality.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slade arrived at the roof of the specified building precisely at noon. Not many knew but he _did_ have the ability to teleport. However, unlike most powers of that sort, it had a minimum limit on distance. He was unable to teleport less than a thousand feet and took a lot out of him, making it useless in battle but perfect for discreet transportation. When he arrived he saw that someone else was already there, but he couldn't be sure it was Vaati, the man on the screen having digitally altered his voice and reduced his image to a mere silhouette, creating the same effect of anomity that Slade Achieved by never removing his mask. The figure wore a blue tunic and purple cape, which, along with his pale skin, red eyes and light purple hair, made him look… creepy. The figure spoke. "Slade." It wasn't a question. "Mr. Vaati? I was beginning to worry that this was a trap." "It isn't. Now, unless I'm mistaken, you wanted to know the details of our agreement?" "Yes, and why meet here?" "Because meeting out in the open would be the last thing our enemy's would suspect. As for what we're doing, we need you to help revive our master." "We?" "Ah, yes, I should take you to meet my… associates. Whatever you do, don't panic." With that, Vaati's body seemed to be replaced with dark energy. Slade watched as the energy shifted into a ball shape and a single red eye appeared on it. "A soul-self! Is he a half-demon like raven?" he thought out loud. Vaati's soul-self descended onto Slade and engulfed him. If anyone had been watching, they would have then seen it vanish into thin air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is it, J'onn?" Superman asked. "I'm not certain. For a moment it seemed like someone with an enormous amount of demonic power was in Jump City." Wonder woman scoffed. "That's nothing new. Raven of the Teen Titans _is_ Trigon's daughter." "No, someone stronger. _Much_ stronger. And if my theory is correct, then the Titan's will be no match for what's coming." Batman, who had so far been silent in this discussion, which had taken place during an official Justice League Meeting, stood up and turned to leave the room. "Where are you going?" "To contact Robin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

All right, some explanations. The phrase "Faeuire glos" is in a combination of hylian and Tolkien's elvish and it translates as "white fire". I got the bright idea to have Link say a spell in Hylian, but at the time I'm writing this, doesn't have the complete hylian language and one of the words that's missing is the one for "white". So I used the language Tolkien invented for "Lord Of The Rings". Throughout the tale you'll see Elvish and perhaps Latin words when I can't find the Hylian Equivalent. Also, I don't consider the Justice League's appearance a crossover because the same people thought up the League and the Titans and they (supposedly) live in the same universe.


	3. Changing Sides

Ok, one explanation so you don't get confused. I am making Slade mortal for the purposes of the fic. If you believe he's immortal, don't flame me. Please remember to keep your head and limbs inside the fanfic at all times. Thank you for shopping with us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Golden Power ? 

Robin stared at the screen, his brow furrowed in determination. The computer moved its pawn to D-4. Suddenly, Cyborg burst into the room. "Robin! Batman says he wants to talk to us." "All of us?" "Yeah, he says it's urgent." Not wasting any time, Robin exited the computer chess game and turned off the laptop, then headed to the main room. "Batman! What's going on? You never contact us." "Robin, the Justice League detected someone with very strong demonic powers other than Raven in Jump City." "Who?" "We're still working on that part, but we know for certain that he or she is much stronger than your friend. Be very careful." Robin thought for a moment, taking in what Batman had just told them. He then said, "Alright. We'll keep our eyes open.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Link paced up and down the hall. "The worst part of tests is waiting for the results…" Suddenly, the to the room where the teachers were discussing his performance in the evaluation slide open and Jynx walked out. "The teacher's told me to tell you what your score is." Link looked her in the eye, which somehow caused her to blush. She continued nervously, "Y-you were really awesome. I don't think _anyone_ ever got past level five on their first try before, let alone level ten." "And my score is?" She answered, "Ninety-five percent." She paused a moment, then added, "Later, handsome." and walked off. _'Handsome? Great, she has crush on me already! This could be trouble.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Slade contemplated his life's recent events. It was only two months ago that he had gotten his physical form back from Trigon, and now he had possibly stumbled into the service of another demon without knowing it. Vaati, whose possession of a soul-self made it seem like he was either a half-demon like Raven or an extremely powerful sorcerer, was transporting him to an unknown destination where his "associates" were waiting. At the moment, all he could see was darkness, but that would change and when it did, he would be in a room with some potentially powerful strangers.

Slade was beginning to wonder if the payment was really worth it when he felt himself being pushed forward out of Vaati's soul-self. Gracefully landing on his feet, he looked up. Four people sat on the opposite side of a table, looking at him. The first was a huge, twelve-foot-tall man in what appeared to be metal samurai armor, except that instead of a kabuto (A/N: A samurai helmet), he had a mask with three tiny holes where the eyes should have been. The second was a gray-skinned woman with hair the color of smoke wearing a black gown. The remaining two were almost identical old women sitting on flying broomsticks like stereotypical witches.

The armored giant spoke, his voice booming. "Vaati, who is this… mortal? Why do you consider him important enough to bring here?" Slade heard Vaati's reply come from behind him. "His name is Slade Wilson, General Onix. As you know, to free our master from his… imprisonment, we need the blood of a living mortal whose soul has been in the afterlife. The blood of the so-called 'Hero' of Time or the Princess of Destiny would work, or the blood of anyone that's been reborn or reincarnated would work for that matter, but we don't know where the hero or the princess is, and as for others, it's hard to tell if someone has had a past life, even for me, Veran and the Twinrova sisters working in unison. That's why I decided to recruit Slade. He has died once, when he fell into lava from a volcano. After that, his reanimated skeleton returned to earth as a messenger of Trigon the Terrible, who had promised him the full return of his body at a certain point. When Trigon later refused to do so, he went to the afterlife and recovered his body himself. In effect, he's been revived." Slade listened with interest. Things were a whole lot more interesting than he had expected.

The giant, who appeared to be a general of some sort and whose name appeared to be Onix, nodded, and the woman, whom Slade guessed was Veran, said, "If what you say is true, Vaati, we are now closer than ever to breaking the seal that was put on our master over a million years ago." "Not only that," Vaati replied, "But Slade is from a city that I have discovered is the best point to open the portal from."

One of the witches, who Slade guessed were the Twinrova sisters, was the next to speak. "This is quite fortunate, you finding someone whose blood will work in such a city." The other one added, "Indeed, it is a little too fortunate. Surely there are complications." Vaati responded by saying, "Yes, there are complications. Slade has enemies in this city. Five young so-called 'heroes' of the modern kind live there and not only fight perceived "evils", but also enforce the law. I had not the time to study them, but as Slade is their enemy, surely he can provide information on them."

All eyes turned to Slade again, and he said, "Before I aid you in any way, I would like an explanation of what's going on." Vaati merely said, "Very well. I will tell you everything."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Robin paced up and down the hall, deep in thought. The appearance of someone with demonic powers stronger than Raven's wasn't exactly a good sign. Especially since they didn't know who they were. It had occurred to him that whoever it was might not be an enemy, but someone like Raven. After all, she couldn't be the only half-demon to ever exist. Then again, the chances of that were small. Really small.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded. Robin rushed to the main room, reaching it in ten seconds flat. "What is it!" "It's the HIVE. They're robbing the bank." replied Cyborg. "Let's go!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Link just inside the bank doors, leaning against the wall. Because he had done so well on his initial evaluation, he was considered one of the HIVE academy's top students right from the start, meaning that he was to go on missions. He adjusted the broadsword he had been given to a different position so it's handguard would stop digging into his side and glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall. "Hey Link!" Jinx called out, "Give me and mammoth a hand with the money!" He replied, "Hey, I came with you guys but I haven't technically broken any laws yet, and I intend to keep it that way."

At that moment the Titans ran in. Gizmo yelled, "Great! It's the Titans!" Robin said, "Don't think you'll win just 'cause you have a new member! Titans, GO!" Jinx replied by yelling, "Attack pattern alpha!" Both side rushed at the other. Link saw Robin run toward him and was wondering whether he should defend himself and break the law or let himself get pummeled and go to the hospital when he got an idea. _'If I turn on the HIVE, my clear record will allow me to join the Titans.'_

Jumping over Robin, he drew his sword. Noticing that Gizmo was suspended on four spider-like legs coming from his backpack, Link rushed forward and hacked the legs off, then, when gizmo fell to the ground, stabbed the backpack, effectively shutting it down. Gizmo yelled, "Hey! What gives?" seconds before the pommel of Link's sword bashed into his head, knocking him out.

Mammoth, having heard Gizmo, turned his head in time to see Link's empty hand curled into a fist and headed strait for his jaw, but couldn't do anything about it because he was in a shoving match with Cyborg. The blow sent him sailing in to a nearby wall. He was getting up, but Link figured that Cyborg could handle him from then on.

Turning to Jinx, he saw a wave of hex energy flying toward him. Raising his sword, Link struck at the hex wave, sending it back at her. She dodged it and then fired three hex waves in rapid succession. Link deflected the first two, and then sent the third one back at her and this time, she failed to dodge and was knocked to the ground. She got back up just in time to see one of Link's steel-toed combat boots flying toward her head. She thought, "Dodge!" but her muscles didn't respond to the command in time and she fell to the ground again, unconscious this time.

Vaguely aware that the Titans were watching him, Link slid his sword back in it's scabbard. Robin was the first to speak. "Who are you?" Link replied, "My name is Link. I _was_ a student at the HIVE academy, but since I'm technically innocent of any crimes, I'm taking the opportunity to leave them and join you guys. That is, if it's alright with you and the city…"

Starfire flew up to him and rapidly said, "Wonderful, new friend Link!" pulling him into one of her bone-crushing hugs. "Can't… breath… Back… breaking… any… second… Help…" She released him, sheepishly saying, "I am sorry, friend Link. I often forget that I have greater strength than earthlings." "It's okay. I've actually felt worse due to my uncles beatings." "What do you mean by that?" Robin asked.

Link replied, "Ever since my uncle became my legal guardian when I was five, he's been more abusive than most people think is possible. He didn't want me. As a matter of fact, he tried to be denied custody. But he got me all the same. I wish I had evidence that I'm being abused…" Robin's eyes narrowed and he asked, "How long have you been a HIVE student?" Link smirked and answered, "Just today. I got put on the team this soon because I got an unprecedented score on the new virtual reality evaluation. Look, if you don't trust me, that's fine. I'll just have to be a bounty hunter instead so I can pay for things like food. My uncle would never let me get away with trying to join you."

Robin glanced around at the faces of the other Titans. It was well known that Starfire would trust anyone on his or her word alone and Beastboy likewise wouldn't see anything wrong with Link joining. Cyborg was more cautious, but, judging from his expression, he too trusted Link. He had expected Raven to be distrusting and he suspected that she was, but he couldn't tell because she was blushing like crazy. He didn't blame her though, considering he found himself wishing _he_ looked like Link.

Turning back to him, he said, "Alright Link. You're in." and handed him a communicator. Link replied, "Thanks. Mind if I go home to get my stuff? I live at my uncle's house, not at the HIVE." "Not really. Know the way to the tower?" Link rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Who doesn't? The only reason you're not visited by rabid fans is that security Cyborg installed on the doors."

The metal man in question said, "Hey, how are you going to get home? I mean; the HIVE's vehicle has to be confiscated." "I have a motorcycle that Gizmo gave an onboard computer with autopilot and remote access before we left the school." Link explained, taking out a small device that looked like a transmitter. Pressing a button on it, he added, "Though it would be nice if you came along in the T-car so I don't have to make more than one trip."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright. Cy, you stay and go with Link to get his stuff while the rest of us go home." Robin ordered and, jumping on the R-cycle, sped off towards the tower with Starfire, Raven and Beastboy following in the air. A few minutes later, Link's jet-black motorcycle appeared. Hopping on, Link told Cyborg, "Follow me!" and sped off toward his house.

When he got there, Link said, "Come on. My uncle, as much as he hates me, wouldn't mistreat me with a witness around and wouldn't dare do anything even slightly illegal with a Teen Titan around." He opened the door and almost instantly his uncle appeared in the front hallway. "Link! You're supposed to be at school!" then, catching site of Cyborg, said, "What's he doing here?" Link replied, "It's all right, uncle George. Cyborg's just here to help me get my stuff to Titan's Tower." "What!" "I'm joining the Teen Titans." His uncle put on a horrible fake smile and nervously said, "Good for you. Nice knowing that I raised such a fine nephew." He turned and headed into the kitchen while Link and Cyborg headed upstairs to Link's room.

When they got there, Cyborg asked, "Does he do anything besides abuse you? He seemed kinda nervous when he saw me." Link replied, "Yeah, I don't have any proof, but I think he's in the city Mafia." It took only a few minutes for link and Cyborg to gather up Link's stuff, and finally Link grabbed his own sword off the rack above the dresser. He removed the sword the Hive gave him from his belt and then slung it over his left shoulder then slung his own sword over his right one so that they crossed behind his back.

Cyborg started to leave the room, but Link said, "Wait, one more thing." He reached under the bed and pulled out a small wooden box with a fancy gold lock. "Alright, let's go." Cyborg stared at the box for a moment, then asked, "What's in there?" "The only thing of my sisters I have left." was the reply. Without another word, Link left the room. Outside, he hopped on his motorcycle and drove off toward the tower, Cyborg following.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note: I apologize, but I'm going to put this fic on hiatus for a while because I seem to have backed myself into a corner as far as the direction I want to take. I'll eventually get around to redoing it. I apologize again.

Gabrielus Rex


End file.
